yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Superheavy Samurai
| romaji = Chōjūmusha | fr_name = Samouraï Supralourd | de_name = Superstarke® Samurai | it_name = Samurai Superpesante | ko_name = 초중무사 |ko_hanja=超重武士 | ko_romanized = Chojungmusa | pt_name = Samurai Superpesado | es_name = Samurai Superpesado | sets = * Duelist Alliance * The New Challengers * Secrets of Eternity * Special Summon Evolution * Crossed Souls * Clash of Rebellions * Star Pack ARC-V * Dimension of Chaos | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! }} "Superheavy Samurai" ( Chōjūmusha) is an archetype comprised mainly by EARTH Machine-Type monsters used by Gong in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. They are collectively based on Benkei and miscellaneous details of his life. Etymology So far, the Japanese names of the "Superheavy Samurai" monsters in the archetype tend to follow a similar pattern of those of the "Karakuri", in that they have a "numbered code" after the main name and then a second name in quotation marks; for example, "Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"". These codes are often followed by puns; for example, "Superheavy Samurai Swordsman" (Japanese name Superheavy Samurai Sword-999), with "kyu" being the Japanese word for "nine" (kyukyoku roughly translates to "ultimate") and "Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler" (Superheavy Samurai Waka-O2), "ni" being Japanese for "two" and thus allowing one to read it as "oni" ("oni" roughly translating to "devil"). This has been removed from the TCG names, as the puns are largely untranslatable. Playing style The strategy of this Deck focus on building a strong defensive frontline by keeping "Superheavy Samurai" monsters in Defense Position, but still able to attack, thanks to the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei"; in addition, "Benkei" makes their DEF be used to calculate damage instead of their ATK, which makes them immune to cards like "Level Limit - Area B", "Mirror Force", "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", etc, but that makes them vulnerable to cards like "Dark Mirror Force", "Double Trap Hole", etc. Their effects range from simply being indestructible in battle, as in the case of "Blue Brawler", to make the ATK and DEF of any monster that battles them becomes 0, as with "Swordsman". There is as well a subset of "Superheavy Samurai" monsters that act like Equip Spell Cards, giving additional protection to the equipped monster, either by protecting it from being destroyed by battle or by raising its DEF. Some of them also act like hand Traps, by either preventing one of its owner's Defense Position "Superheavy Samurais" from being destroyed during that turn or by reviving a Defense Position monster immediately after it be destroyed by battle. Also, many of the "Superheavy Samurais" need its owner to not have any Spell/Trap Card in the Graveyard in order to activate their effects, which paves the way to an all-Monster Card Deck. Despite this restriction, they have means of protecting themselves against many sorts of adversities: "Soulshield Wall" can send itself to the Graveyard in order to negate an attack directed to the then-equipped monster, but makes its DEF 0; "Soulpiercer" allows the equipped monster to inflict Piercing Battle Damage, and in case of being sent from the field to the Graveyard, makes up its owner by fetching any "Superheavy Samurai" from the Deck to the hand. "Flutist" can banish itself from the Graveyard in order to negate and destroy a card whose effect targeted a "Superheavy Samurai", so if there is the right setup, a "Superheavy Samurai" can be protected by effects that would deal with it without destroying it, such as "Dimensional Prison", "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer", etc. This restriction can also mean a bonus to a dedicated "Superheavy Samurai" deck, once "Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji" destroys all the opposing backrow upon its Synchro Summon, provided there is no Spell/Trap Cards in its owner's Graveyard. The ace of the Archetype is "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo", with a baffling 3800 DEF, the ability of attacking while in Defense Position and moreover being able to snatch any Spell/Trap Card from its opponent's Graveyard, which also mitigates the downside of some cards of the archetype of not allowing Spell/Trap Cards in its owner's Graveyard (this including "Susanowo" itself); this effect is particularly dangerous as it can be used to grab generic, yet powerful, cards, such as "Solemn Warning", "Compulsory Evacuation Device", "Soul Charge", "Raigeki", etc. Due to the lack of Spell/Trap Cards this deck tends to have, "Denko Sekka" can be very useful, as it may lock its opponent's plays, while doing nothing against the "Superheavy Samurai" deck itself. The absence of Spell/Trap Cards also benefits "Marmiting Captain" whose effect is always certain to Special Summon a monster. "Giant Rat" is a staple, since it can easily Summon "Benkei" or almost any other "Superheavy Samurai" by its effect. Weaknesses Since the archetype focuses on defense, cards like "Dark Mirror Force", "Ehren, Lightsworn Monk", "Red Dragon Archfiend", and "Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice", that have effects to deal with Defense Position monsters work well. "Battle Mania" and "Enemy Controller" can also be effective, as they force the monsters into Attack Position, allowing them to be destroyed more easily. "Blind Spot Strike" is also a very good card in order to overpower the high DEF of all "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes